Unis pour l'éternité
by Maliang
Summary: Juste un moment entre Derek et Meredith


**Unis pour l'éternité**

**Genre : OS romance Derek/Meredith**

**Rating : K**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien. Cette histoire est écrite pour votre divertissement et non dans un but lucratif.**

**Merci à Sydney d'avoir corrigé cette mini fic !!**

**C'était une journée en apparence comme les autres. Les internes s'activaient dans un va et vient incessant. Pas une seule minute de pause, pas un seul instant de paix ne leur était accordé. Néanmoins le Dr Grey avait hérité d'une mission des plus paisibles contrairement à ses collègues. Assise dans la salle d'attente, elle devait s'occuper d'une petite fille, Karolyna, dont la mère était en ce moment même en salle d'opération. C'était une petite fille somme toute banale, mais pour Meredith elle était bien plus. Elle représentait sa propre enfance en tant que fille de médecins. En effet la mère de Karolyna était chirurgien dans un hôpital de New-York. En observant cette petite fille jouer dans la salle d'attente Meredith avait l'impression de se revoir étant enfant. Innocente. Fragile. Pleine de vie. Tout comme pour Karolyna, l'hôpital était une seconde maison pour Meredith. Pendant son enfance, elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps à l'hôpital, attendant que sa mère ait finit son service. Elle observait les patients défiler dans la salle d'attente. Elle s'amusait à diagnostiquer de graves maladies à ses poupées. Quelques fois elle arrivait même s'éclipser et partait espionner les internes dans les moindres recoins de ce grand bâtiment qui n'avait pour elle plus aucun secret. C'était une époque lointaine à présent. L'insouciance et l'innocence de la petite fille qu'elle était, s'étaient envolés. Les mots hôpital et médecin, qui n'étaient pour la petite Meredith que des mots parmi tant d'autre, avaient pris pour le médecin qu'elle était devenue tous leur sens. D'une certaine manière elle regrettait cette période de sa vie. Elle était heureuse. Sa mère était encore en bonne santé. La vie de nombreux innocents ne reposait pas sur ses épaules. Et surtout elle n'avait pas à faire face à la femme de l'homme qu'elle aimait ni même aux mensonges de ce dernier. En un mot c'était le paradis.**

**Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'elle observait la fillette soigner ses poupées avec tous les accessoires du parfait petit médecin en herbe. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Meredith souriait. Elle revivait à travers cette petite fille la sérénité de son enfance. Elle avait l'impression de flotter dans une bulle. Une bulle la protégeant de tous les tracas de sa vie quotidienne. Mais sa rêverie pris rapidement fin lorsque la petite Karolyna vint tirer la manche de Meredith.**

**-Qu'y a-t-il ma puce ?**

**-Ma poupée est malade. Tu pourrais la guérir toi comme tu es médecin.**

**-Mais bien sur mon cœur. Montre moi ta poupée.**

**La petite fille tendit de ses petites mains frêles la poupée malade. Meredith prit l'air le plus sérieux qu'elle pouvait et examina avec soin sa patiente.**

**-Hum, je crois voir où est le problème. Mais ne t'inquiète pas elle s'en remettra vite. Un peu de repos, de bon repas et ta poupée sera en pleine forme.**

**-Merci Docteur, répondit la petite Karolyna avec un grand sourire.**

**Aussitôt, elle repartit s'asseoir et commença à soigner sa poupée en la faisant manger une soupe imaginaire. Meredith regardait la scène avec tendresse. C'est alors qu'une voix masculine la sorti brusquement de sa contemplation.**

**-Elle est adorable. Je suis sur que tu étais aussi mignonne quand tu étais petite.**

**-Ca tu ne le sauras jamais, lâcha Meredith, froidement, sans se retourner vers son interlocuteur.**

**-Tu vas me faire la tête encore longtemps ? soupira Derek**

**Meredith se tourna sèchement vers le Dr Shepperd et le fusilla du regard.**

**-Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.**

**-Hum chouette ! Je crois que je vais savourer tous ces moments.**

**-Si ça peut t'amuser alors ne t'en prive pas.**

**Derek alla s'asseoir à côté de Meredith. Il ne dit rien se contentant d'observer la petite fille qui s'affairait autour de sa poupée. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi. Meredith n'attendait qu'une chose qu'il parte, ne pouvant pas s'en allait elle même à cause de Karolyna. Malheureusement Derek ne semblait pas pressé. Elle finit donc par rompre le silence.**

**-Tu n'as pas de patients à voir ?**

**-Tiens, tu as décidé de me parler ?**

**Cette remarque lui valu un nouveau regard foudroyant qui le fit sourire.**

**-Et pour répondre a ta question. Non je n'ai aucun patient étant donné que je viens de finir ma journée.**

**Meredith baissa la tête. La présence de Derek auprès d'elle était une torture. Elle lui apportait bien être et souffrance, paix et tourments. Elle lui en voulait pour ce qu'il avait fait, pour lui avoir cacher qu'il était marié. Malgré ça elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer.**

**-Ecoute Meredith, je…j'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant.**

**-Derek, ce n'est pas le moment… Je suis en service.**

**-Bien alors j'attends que ton service soit fini.**

**Derek se cala confortablement dans son siège et croisa les bras. Agacée, Meredith se tourna vers lui.**

**-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Tu n'en as pas assez de me torturer en étant toujours aussi… aussi toi ! Comment veux tu que je te déteste alors que c'est la seule chose que tu mérites !**

**Shepperd sourit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux à l'idée que Meredith l'aimait toujours. Pourtant il n'aurait pas du. Il avait choisi de rester avec sa femme, de sauver son mariage. Penser à Meredith n'était certainement pas le meilleur moyen d'y arriver.**

**-Alors ne me déteste pas. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu.**

**-Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais marié ? Tu attendais que je le devine ? Et pourquoi tu…**

**Meredith ne pu finir sa phrase. Elle avait trop mal. Elle aurait voulu savoir pourquoi il ne l'avait pas choisi ? Et en même temps la réponse l'effrayait. Elle croyait avoir trouvé l'homme de sa vie. Elle croyait être aimée autant qu'elle l'aimait. Mais apparemment elle se trompait.**

**-Non… Mais tout est allé si vite entre nous. Je n'avais plus de nouvelle d'Addison, je… je n'ai jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce que je ferais si je rencontrais quelqu'un. Alors quand je t'ai rencontré…**

**Il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Un silence pensant s'installa. Ils observaient la petite Karolyna jouer. Et sans le savoir, tous deux imaginaient la même chose. Et si c'était leur fille ? Si seulement le destin ne les avait pas séparés. S'ils décidaient de tout recommencer. Se donner une nouvelle chance. Réussiraient-ils ?**

**-Meredith ? Tu crois que ça aurait marché entre nous ?**

**-Je ne sais pas. C'était plutôt bien parti, non ?**

**Meredith croisa le regard de Derek. Oui. Ca marchait plutôt bien. Ils étaient heureux ensemble. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, leur regards accrochés l'un à l'autre. Puis Meredith détourna son regard. A quoi servirait se ressasser le passé. Elle préférait oublier. Tout oublier. Et recommencer.**

**Mais recommencer pour avoir quelle vie ? Elle n'en voulait pas d'autre que celle qu'elle avait eu avec Derek. Les moments les plus heureux de sa vie étaient rassemblés dans cette période si courte mais si parfaite de sa vie. Tout à coup, elle sentit un bras se poser sur ses épaules. Elle se tourna vers Derek qui lui sourit tout en l'amenant contre lui. Elle aurait du s'écarter. Elle aurait du, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et se laissa bercer. La tête de Derek vint se poser contre la sienne, puis dans un souffle il lui murmura « Je suis désolé ». Meredith ne répondit rien. Elle savait qu'il était sincère, mais ça ne changeait rien. Même désolé, Derek était toujours marié, et était toujours l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que sa vie. Elle redressa légèrement sa tête pour le voir. Elle croisa son regard et lui adressa un faible sourire. Sans s'en rendre compte leur visage se rapprochèrent. Puis leur lèvres se frôlèrent, dans un baiser tendre, doux, rempli d'amour. Tout cet amour qu'ils refoulaient depuis trop longtemps. Ils s'aimaient. Et rien, ni personne ne pourrait les en empêcher**


End file.
